Invierno de primaveras
by Hanamorii8
Summary: Hay muchas cosas que el poder no puede manejar y menos el orgullo. Sakura Haruno conoce a un hombre que cambia totalmente su vida, manejando todo lo que para ella era su poder . Sasuke Uchiha sabe como jugar con fuego, pero también sabe como quemarse ante ella... Sasusaku ...
1. Introducción

Introducción

Sakura Haruno una mujer de rosada melena , con ojos verdes , blanca que al poder tomar su brazo podría dejarles marcas , alta , esbelta , bella en su categoría , incluso era una gran empresaria, siendo dueña de una gran empresas , gracias a que su padre que le ha dejado de herencia todo lo que a él le pertenecía . El padre de Sakura un hombre de alto prestigio quien mantuvo a su hija por mucho tiempo en engaño, pero todo cambio cuando su madre falleció cumpliendo los 9 años de edad , su madre sufría de pulmonía y se mantuvo en silencio para que su pequeña Sakura no se preocupara , siendo así el caso , Sakura llego a crecer siendo una niña callada y muy seria especialmente muy fría con los hombres. En el colegio sobresalía de su promedio llegando así a ser la cabeza de la empresa con tan solo 16 años de edad .Transcurrieron los años y pasaron varios problemas para poder a llegar a obtener su carrera , el diseño fue su pasión desde pequeña y fue así como creció hasta graduarse de 22 años pero tenía muchos enemigos, a muchos no le simpatizaban con ese carácter que cargaba, pero ella tenía una debilidad... Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Quién era él? esa es la cuestión..


	2. El desconocido'

Capitulo 1 : '' El desconocido''

Celebrando un año más de éxito y arduo trabajo, los Harunos teniendo siempre de costumbre de llevar a los invitados a sus grandes festejos de cualquier modo pero siempre había una especialidad, un tema, esa noche '' las mascaras '' algo nuevo e intrépido para que Sakura no se aburriera , siendo tan joven y tan fría , no había nada que pudiese hacerle reír tan fácil, tenía muy pocos amigos pero ella nunca disfrutaba tiempo con ellos siempre estaba expuesta al trabajo. Esa misma noche su amiga de la infancia y compañera de trabajo empezó a conversar con ella . Ino , llevaba una cola ajustada con un flequillo a la mitad de la cara y llevando un vestido negro de encaje en la parte superior tenia forma ''V'' hasta que llegara cerca de su pecho con mangas hasta llegar a sus manos y falda en forma de A.

- La noche no es tan larga Sakura, deberías por lo menos de estar con tu padre, sabes que dentro de poco se ira y no lo veras tan seguido como ahora comentaba la pelirrubia.

- Sakura apoyada en el balcón donde le podía pegar toda la claridad de la luna llena se dio la vuelta con su vestido color hueso que hacia resaltar sus ojos . - ''Como podrás ver estoy cansada no tengo ánimos para recibir a nadie'' replico la pelirrosa de forma seca . - (entre risas) Siempre llena de energía dice su amiga en forma burlesca - ''Sakura si sigues así no encontraras a nadie que te soporte'' -

Sakura en cambio viéndola de reojo volvió a su posición

- ''no necesito de alguien para sentirme bien'' . -

- La noche se ve más acompañada en su soledad a comparación con la tuya. Sakura Haruno -.

Abriendo los ojos como platos se voltearon las dos por saber quién era el desgraciado que se había atrevido de hablar de esa manera. Sasuke Uchiha con 24 años de edad, alto con una piel blanca como la nieve y unos ojos negros que penetraban como la oscuridad de la noche y el único y simple hijo de la familia Uchiha; no de una familia muy adinerada como la de Sakura pero el daba gracias a Dios de por lo menos tener lo que necesitaba.

- ¿Y tu se puede saber quién eres?- pregunta en seco lo ojijade mirando de arriba hacia abajo con desprecio al saber que se trataba de cualquier tipo. nunca antes había visto a un hombre como ese ¿ quién era aquel?. El Uchiha no se molesto en contestar su pregunta. Dando un paso adelante cerrando sus ojos y recuperando su postura.

-En este lugar solo recibo a mis invitados y tú no eres uno de ellos, por lo menos deberías tocar antes de entrar solo los animales entran como tú lo haces en especial los perros en busca de desperdicio-

- Sakura deja de ser tan brusca- hablo su amiga. En cambio el azabache con una sonrisa media hecha en su rostro responde

- Yo no diría que usted es un desperdicio madame. y si yo fuera un perro le fuera fiel en cada momento como el dicho lo dice -.

Volteo hacia al azabache y pudo percibir su manera sarcástica y burlesca hacia su persona.

-Entonces te sugiero que salgas por donde entraste , no tengo tiempo para hablar con personas como usted , Ino tengo que salir a tomar un poco de agua.

El azabache voltio hacia la luna y se limito a decir un ''mhp'' con su sonrisa común.

Sakura llego hasta la fuente donde solía ir su madre y ella iban por las tardes a platicar o a leer un libro. Se quedo viendo la luna , sus ojos reflejaban serenidad como la luna ¿Que mas podía hacer? , no iba a dejar que ese tal mocoso llegara de la nada sin decir o saber quién era

- '' Yo soy una Haruno, dueña de mucho incluso podría hacer que lamiera el piso por donde ella pisara. '' - expreso la ojijade con mucho enojo pero manteniendo siempre la serenidad. Claro ante todo '' El Glamour''

-O podría hacer que usted besara cada paso y repetirme cada palabra que está diciendo-

Voltio deprisa hacia donde el desconocido había hablado.

-Valla, Valla . Parece que los rumores acerca de usted son bastantes ciertas-dicho esto con gran arrogancia ,

- mph, como un hombre tan despistado como usted podría hacer que una mujer como yo , llegara a burlarme de una mula como usted, Ha , no mezcle el aceite con el agua que eso nunca podrá ocurrir. - Dijo con mucho enojo esta vez junto con una sonrisa mal hecha.

- Tal vez no pero si me lo propongo puede que dure un tiempo-

¿Porque él le hablaba con tanta libertad , como si se conocieran de mucho tiempo o quizás el..? Además... ¿ Qué rayos quiso decir con que si se lo proponía podría durar un tiempo?...

Sakura moviéndose con incredulidad para darle la espalda y dejarle una sonrisa mal hecha el azabache seguía con su debate.

No quería acabar ... Aun no.

- Muy pronto veremos quién limpia el piso con quien-.

- Cuando seas tú el rastrillo de mi jardín, suplicaras que te deje ir.- Abandonando aquel escenario poco prometedor hacia aquellos dos.

****OOOOOOOOOOOOO****

Kana prepáreme un café estoy que muero del sueño.. estirando su cuerpo hacia atrás y bostezando , sentía que no iba a ser su día..

- joven Haruno el señor Uchiha me ah informado que ya ah llegado a la empresa-

- ¿Uchiha?- Sakura veía a kana , su nana , con mucha curiosidad.

- Hace media hora me lo ha confirmado el joven mi señora desea verlo?

-Me voy de inmediato Kana- desesperada la ojijade pensando si era ese hombre de ojos negros como la noche era el que se había era el que estaba presente en donde menos lo deseaba ver. movía su cabeza de una lado a otro no llegaba la idea a su cabeza que ese hombre jugaría con ella ... ¿ qué pasaría si eso ocurría? solo lo sabría al llegar.

-Bienvenida madame tome su nuevo asiento- dijo uno de sus ex- empleados

-¿Disculpe?-

sorprendida por lo que acaba de decir se aproximaba el azabache con toda la seguridad posible -¿Quien era la mula aquí y quien trabajaba para quién?- Pregunto casi en risas. Sakura miro hacia donde el azabache estaba ...En su oficina , es decir su antigua oficina ''Eres mi nueva empleada toma el trabajo que desees el único que no obtendrás será el mío'' .


	3. Nada es tan fácil como parece

Capitulo 2 : No todo es tan fácil como parece

- Sakura daba vueltas sin parar preguntándose así misma donde estaba su padre cuando más necesitaba hablar con él y pues para su mala suerte ya no estaba . En sus más profundos pensamientos recordó cuando su amiga le dijo '' recuerda que ya no hablaran seguido como ahora'' .. AHH! dejo ir un gran suspiro y haciendo esto dejo caer su cuerpo como si de algún objeto sin importancia se trataba .

-No puedo creer lo que está sucediendo ¿ Cómo es que todo esto paso? - cogió los papeles que el Uchiha le había tirado en su nueva mesa, recordar eso hizo que la enloqueciera , rascándose la cabeza y tratando de saber de cómo fue que ella no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¿ Porque haría esto sin mi consentimiento? - preguntaba molesta. A lo que su padre afirmaba en la carta que le mando por medio de unos de sus empleados.

-Hija mía , la única de la familia . Lamento que no esté a tu lado en este momento , pero necesito que este hombre , Sasuke Uchiha se encargue de ti , y de la empresa . El vivirá contigo por un largo plazo y comprendo que estés enojada pero sé que les irá bien a ustedes dos sabes que Te amo y haría cualquier cosa por ti , pero antes de que te quedaras sola con ese duro trabajo decidí esto sin tu consentimiento , sabía que me lo negarías así que lo hice sin habértelo dicho, quería que fuese una sorpresa y vaya que lo fue ¿ cierto? . Como sea , tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti . Se valiente Sakura no te sobrepases mucho, habla con él se que te caerá bien por eso lo escogí a él , sabes que no tengo mucho tiempo y que me he ido por un largo viaje no sé cuando volveré pero no será ahora . Por cierto él será el dueño de la casa y del negocio mientras no esté o a lo largo del contrato, necesitamos que un hombre sea la cabeza , te deseo lo mejor hija. Te dejo esto por ahora espera mi próximo mensaje . Cuídate mucho hija , bendiciones .

Tu padre

- Pero ¿ Cómo es que se le paso por la cabeza? que yo viviría con una persona como él, de ninguna manera - expresándolo de una manera asquerosa y rechazando la oferta de pronto se escucho unos pasos afuera de su recamara. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir

- ¿la puerta se está abriendo? - pensó helada- su cuerpo llego a desequilibrarse hasta llegar al momento de caer sobre el pecho del moreno.

-Señorita Sakura ¿ Se encuentra bien? - Dijo Kana desde la otra extremidad de las escaleras

-Pudo haber sido que no ha comido y se ah sobrepasado de nuevo. Joven Sasuke ¿Puede llevarla a la cama? viendo la preocupación de su nana , no se le podía negar.

Pues este , solo sonríe .

-Claro Kana llevare a Sakura a la cama.-

Se podía ver como estaba de débil y frágil , ¿Como una mujer? ¿ Como podía ser ella la heredera de toda esa empresa que le dio su padre? además porque era su hija claro, pero ¿Como era que podía manejar esta situación ella sola?. Esto llamo la atención del Azabache , al parecer se veía mucho más joven que en fotografías que el padre de Sakura le había mostrado antes de ser participe en su plan .

-Pero se ve más pálida... - musito

Empezó a tomarle la temperatura y pareció que solo era habia sido un pequeño desmayo . Kana y los demás miembros de la casa ya sabían quién era Sasuke la única que no sabía era Sakura . Su padre se había encargado de eso para no tener problemas más adelante con los empleados y no rechazaran al azabache como un desconocido .

- Hm...- empezó a gemir de una forma de desagrado.

En cambio el Moreno trato alejarse y volver de la forma seria en que ella lo vio la última vez. Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos e intento quedarse de pie , pero no pudo estaba bastante débil para ponerse a discutir .

-Puedes quedarte tranquila no vengo hacerte daño la miro con seriedad-.

-Entonces deberías de irte solo con verte dañas mi vista - replica la ojijade volteando para su ventana con una mirada de amargura .

-Hmp - sonrío de lado, el moreno empezó a caminar al frente donde se encontraba la pelirrosa , levantando su barbilla provocando que esta frunciera el ceño

- Te aseguro que te enfermaras todos los días entonces- sonriendo dichoso de lo que ya había logrado ¿ Que era ? ... Claro... Tenerla más cerca.

-¿Es muy divertido para ti cierto, jugar conmigo verdad? sé que mi padre fue él quien te envió hasta aquí. Pero te aseguro que te irás antes del tiempo que acordaste con él.

-El moreno al escuchar esto voltio hacia ella y dijo en forma casi audible: Algún día te acercaras..-

Sakura quedo mirando fijamente al moreno de otra manera ¿confundida? todavía no sabía que era.

-Kana ¿estás ahí? - si señorita Haruno aquí estoy .

-¿Sabes acaso quien es ese hombre ? Que de repente aparece en mi vida de la nada y empieza a tratarme como si me conociera , en verdad eso me repugna- .. Kana empieza a reír mientras ve a la ojijade como le daba importancia a eso.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo gracioso? Pregunta Sakura con sarcasmo.- no madame , claro que no responde mirando hacia abajo como si algo de nostalgia tuviera al escuchar a la ojijade. Se escucha un gran suspiro.

-Debería descansar , debe recuperar las fuerzas perdidas - dijo su nana mientras ella arreglaba las sabanas y almohadas para que ella pudiese acomodarse.

- Lo hare Kana, pero antes debo arreglar algunos asuntos , voy a salir , comeré algo antes de salir no me querré desmayar de nuevo . Sakura no estaba acostumbrada que alguien la desafiara , siempre ganaba ella pues claro era una Haruno , pero ¿Podría contra un Uchiha?

Salió para despejar su mente necesitaba sacar a ese azabache de cabellos rebeldes de su cabeza , era una pesadilla saber que tenía que lidiar con una persona como esa y no era fácil, pero tampoco se iba a dar por vencida pues ¿ Desde cuándo pierde una pelea cuando se trata de cuerpo a cuerpo?

Sasuke estaba esperando por ella en la mesa del corredor. Tenía ganas de poner aquella ojijade en su estado temperamental , ¿ acaso era divertido, o era solo para poder acercarse más a ella? De todas maneras era el dueño de ella , aunque esta no lo quería admitir. ¿ De qué forma? , de todas las formas **solamente que había una que todavía no podía hacerse dueño .. Su corazón.**

- Así que , sigues aquí.. mirando con unos ojos desafiantes al azabache a lo que este responde.

-Que te puedo decir, ser dueño de una gran finca como esta tiene sus aportes-

- ¿Disculpa, acaso te he oído decir el dueño?- poniendo sus manos entrecruzadas y esperando una respuesta recordó entonces la carta de su padre, alzo sus ojos hacia arriba sin mover el rostro pero con una mirada más dudosa.- recordó lo que su padre le había dicho en la carta luego voltio sus oojos al recordar ''El será el dueño de la casa''- cerro sus ojos de forma pesada y luego su mirada se dirigió al moreno

-¿Que te puede hacer pensar , que un desconocido va a decirme que es dueño de lo yo misma he trabajado para mí ? aun no quería admitir que ya tenía derecho de hacer lo que a él le pareciera.

- No te equivoques , Sakura. Nunca dije que te estaba quitando tus esfuerzos como podrás ver estoy aquí para servirte sonríe el alto moreno .

-Hmp... Tengo mucho que hacer puedes retirarte?. Sasuke hace una mueca como si no le importara tanto su rechazo.

-Cuando el azabache cerró la puerta Sakura se fue directamente al trabajo donde según ella podía averiguar con más detalle la situación. Llego lo más rápido que podía no quería perder ni un minuto más , saber que estaba al lado de ese hombre era insoportable para ella , no quería aceptarlo , pero ¿Qué pensaría el de ella? ¿ Acaso le fascinaba la idea de verla enojada cada vez que se veían ?

- ¿Señorita Haruno que hace aquí? el joven Uchiha ya se ha encargado de su trabajo - le dijo con amabilidad su ''ex - secretaria'' . Sin parar de caminar y sin voltear a los lados , parecía que era perseguida por a alguien . Al llegar hasta el punto exacto al abrir la puerta , Sakura ve al azabache en forma de asombro , llevaba puesto un smoking como todo un gran empresario listo para trabajar y sacar todo lo que tenia .

- ¿ Como había llegado tan rápido? pensó para sí misma. Pero algo la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. -

- Al parecer no apruebas que siga en tu antiguo puesto, dime todavía no me has dicho que posición tomaras , cualquiera que esté bien para ti puedes escoger , pero te digo que hay más puestos libres de señora de limpieza que de secretaria o de algo más importante , se puede ver que puede ajustar a tu nivel , ¿ o no? .- El azabache sabía perfectamente en que trabajaba ella , pero quería divertirse un poco mas ..

- ¿Cómo puedes venir y decirme lo que tengo que hacer? En primer lugar yo... sin poder terminar la oración el azabache se aproximo a ella tocando su delicada cara , poniendo uno de sus largos y delgados dedos pero sin duda alguna se veían elegantes a su vez y colocándolo en sus pequeños labios haciendo un signo de silencio .

- shh... No te alteres Sakura , no te ves nada linda haciendo esas expresiones , te arrugaras .Procura tener esa frente menos arrugada y enseñar mas tus bella sonrisa que ayuda a muchos .

Un leve color rojo se aproximo en sus pequeños cachetes haciendo que este, solo riera en silencio... Al parecer para él era un total espectáculo , ver aquella fiera ponerse mansa al primer ataque...

¿ O tal vez solamente pasaba con él?

Sakura no acostumbra sonreír , desde su niñez no reía como lo hacía cuando estaba con su madre , tampoco reía mucho con sus amigos y compañeros. ¿ pero algo podría hacer que esta frialdad se rompiera? ..La calor..

Tiro de forma incrédula la mano del azabache , como si quitando algo que le estorbara en el aire fuese.

- ¿Te crees muy superior, no ? en estos juegos se que hacer y cuando moverme , no creas que soy tan débil , Uchiha.-

- Claro que no , yo sé también cuando mover el rey del la tabla para que su reina este a su lado- dijo esto con simplicidad y con orgullo como todo un Uchiha , ¿ Quién podía decir lo contrario de ellos? ¿ella? , Tal vez por capricho.

-Hmp , espero que sepas nadar porque , te aseguro que su rey se hundirá con todo su tropa , pero sin su Reina - dijo con un alto prestigio. Ninguno de los dos quería bajar su orgullo . Ella , no por un hombre . El , quería mas... ¿ pero el que? ¿ Su afecto , o quería encontrar alguna una parte de ella que todavía esta oculta? Ni el mismo lo sabía , pero lo que podía afirmar era que le encantaba el color rosa en fuego. Le daba tanto interés aquella mujer que iba a hacer todo por estar a su lado aunque fuera una guerra , ella se terminaría acercando , de alguna manera u otra. Se podían escuchar como unos pasos fuertes y escandalosos venían del fondo eran muy predecibles del causante de aquellos golpes , que eran de felicidad o de algún éxito logrado.

- Sakura tomando un perfil más recio , levanto una mano y lo llevo hacia la parte superior de la cabeza y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja .El azabache solo la podía ver de reojo no quería mostrar interés alguno del ruido o quién era el causante.

- ¡Sakura! , han comprado todos tus diseños cada uno de ellos y no te imaginaras el precio que han dado por... el joven de cabellos rubio paro de hablar cundo su mirado cruzo con unos desafiantes ojos color negro. era un hombre casi de la estatura de Sasuke .Tenía 23 años de edad , ojos azules con una piel más oscura a la de Sasuke .

- Sakura , ¿Quien es el caballero que te acompaña con tanta definida ? -

Sasuke tomando la libertad de pararse a lado de la pelirrosa y sujetando su moldeada cintura. A decir verdad se podía ver con el vestido que andaba , color ocre con mangas anchas y la parte del cuello terminaba un poco más arriba del pecho en forma cuadrada y el vestido terminaba a la mitad de sus rodilla y un poco abierto por la parte de atrás , con unos tacones de punta triangular color blanco, ese vestido le quedaba tallado a su cuerpo que no le quedaba nada mal y con una cinta color vino en la parte de su cintura amarrada por detrás. El azabache no podía evitar la belleza de ella pero no se lo iba a mostrar tan fácil. Desconcertada la ojijade voltea a ver el acto de imprudencia hacia ella y luego al causante , el voltea a verla, luego le sonríe y la sujeta mas fuerte

- Me es un placer saludarlo caballero, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. - Mientras a Sakura la amargura se le reflejaba en su rostro . Estar tan cerca de ese hombre ... no podía soportarlo de alguna manera..

- Yo soy Naruto , es un placer , joven Sasuke-

-Es un placer saber que es él administrar personal de Sakura aunque yo preferiría una mujer - no soporto ver como un hombre manejaba su situación a lado de ella.

-Por favor búscame a otra muchacha que te ayude y tu Naruto, le ayudaras y que ella le pregunte a Sakura todo lo que necesitas saber de sus diseños , te puedes retirar.

- P- pero S-Sakura.. es muy importante lo que debo anunciarte -

-Sasuke , espera ¿Qué crees que haces ? no puedes manipular lo que... sin poder terminar de hablar el moreno se para de golpe y se dirige a esos ojos verdes que el ansia ver cada mañana.

- ¿Acaso no soy yo el dueño aquí? , te agradecería si te mantuvieras en silencio .- La ojijade lo miraba con ojos entrecerrado

-Sakura te mantendrás siempre de diseñadora , tendras tu pequeña oficina a lado de la mía , cuando decida que mas hacer contigo te avisare.

- Claro que seguiré de diseñadora después de toda me necesitaras aquí sin mí no irías tan alto como tú crees, Uchiha-. Acercándose un poco más a ella y sonriendo de forma seria como normalmente lo hace y levantando su barbilla para quedar más cerca de su cara

-Por eso serás como mi mano derecha , estarás al tanto de mí y yo de ti así que no te precipites Sakura. ''Te aseguro que el rey terminara llevándose la tropa y su reina ''-

- Hmp - sonriendo en forma sarcástica y cerrando sus ojos a la vez pero sin moverse todavía , respiro hondo y levanto su vista hacia el moreno

- Y Cuando llegues , tus manos se quemaran por jugar con fuego''- ejerciendo su cara hacia atrás y dejando a un moreno sin palabras , él sabía que si llegaba a ella se quemaría con fuego sin duda alguna. Tirando la puerta con un fuerte empujón , el azabache empieza a sonreír de nuevo

- Como lo predije , esto será interesante.. pensó el azabache en silencio

Sakura salió con mucho enojo pero siempre con su orgullo en alto aparentando que nada había pasaba allá adentro

- Naruto ¿Qué era eso tan importante que querías decirme , acaso no fue un total éxito mi línea de ropa ?

-''Fue un gran espectáculo , totalmente Sakura, no hay duda alguna que tu eres una gran diseñadora''- dijo sonriente , conocía a Sakura desde hace mucho tiempo incluso antes que se uniera a la empresa . Naruto había sentido algo especial por ella , quería poder cambiar su sonrisa que fuera una de verdad y no una falsa , pero cuando el finalmente decidió confesarse ella lo rechazo rotundamente , había pasado mucho desde aquello tal vez ya no sentía nada por ella pero si un cariño muy especial. Sakura le cuenta todo con detalle lo que había sucedido con el azabache anteriormente y el plan de su padre con él y el paso de ser dueño de las cosas que a ella en un principio le pertenecía , temporalmente... , después de todo el era su amigo de confianza además de Ino .

* un teléfono empezó a vibrar* era del joven ojos azules

- Bueno .. Si? , si claro Sakura seguirá con nosotros , si no te preocupes solo el que el dueño es diferente ese es el único cambio. Sakura ve a su amigo con curiosidad , ¿ Quién era el de la llamada?

- Sera así se lo aseguro, nos vemos luego- cuando corta la llamada y cierra su teléfono para poder guardarlo en su bolso , tomo aire y voltea a ver a su amiga.

-¿Sakura dime que seguirás haciendo tus diseños , verdad?

la ojijade estaba impresionada , ¿Como ella iba a dejar algo que había trabajado mucho solo por una persona como el Uchiha. Había sacado la conclusión que el moreno solo estaba allí para poderla ayudar en muchas cosas en especial su personalidad...

- No te preocupes Naruto, yo seguiré así que no te preocupes. El solo esta temporalmente, mientras pueda deshacerme de ese Uchiha volveré a lo de siempre pero no me rendiré , no aun. - Estaba decidida que no caería en sus redes , no iba a ver como la empresa podía caerse por culpa de el . Primero debía ver el trabajo del azabache para luego tomar la oportunidad y sacarlo cuanto antes.

-Me tengo que ir Naruto y muchas gracias por ayudarme con mi línea, pero tengo algo que hacer. Te hablo luego. - Sakura salió y tomo el primer taxi que vio para llegar a su casa estaba muy cansada pues pelear con ese moreno la hacía perder la mitad de sus fuerzas

- Bueno si fuego quieres , fuego tendrás. Sé muy bien como jugar y muy bien en este tipo de situaciones . No dejare que ese hombre me tome del pelo como lo hizo hoy.- pensó en si

Mientras tanto el azabache había seguido a la ojijade hasta llegar a la casa y escuchando todo atrás de la puerta. Estaba de espalda y con las manos cruzadas y volvía a sonreír ... le gustaba ver esa mujer con todo lo que tenia para enfrentarlo después de todo era una Haruno , no iba dejar que ella le ganara , era fuerte pero no como él , Sakura es una mujer después de todo , no es que ella era débil , sino que él podía manejar la situación aunque ella sabía qué hacer, el lo haría mejor .. al final de todo ... para él , ella se terminaría acercando a él. O tal vez al mismo tiempo

... ¿Algún día , podremos estar juntos?

Esa era su pregunta de cada día.


	4. Aferrarte a lo que no te pertenece

Capitulo 3 : ''Aferrarte a lo que no te pertenece tiene un precio''

Ya había pasado un mes desde que el azabache se había alojado a la casa de la ojijade. Todos los días era el mismo problema , quien iba a ser el primero . Claro, y Sakura siempre quería ganar en todo momento, pues para ella era muy difícil pues ese hombre de cabellos rebeldes le ganaba en todo momento y él le terminaba ayudando , eso era muy problemático para aquella mujer .

No lograba ver cómo sacarle algún problema para poder sacarlo de su vida cuanto antes, como lo había pensado antes con su amigo de cabellos rubios, pero eso no iba a dejar que ella caerá . Ante todo ''El glamour'' y su arrogante orgullo.

- Ya tengo todos los diseños para el próximo mes Sasuke , deberías llamar a Naruto para que venga y termine de arreglar estos asuntos.- aclara la pelirosa con mucha estima , pues sabía que no había nadie mejor que ella que pudiera hacer mejor su trabajo.

- Te recuerdo Sakura , dije que le daría a Naruto a una persona mas que le ayudara pues aquí esta, te la presento , se llama Hinata espero que le des toda tu colaboración para que se siente a gusto con el trabajo-.

Hinata era una bella muchacha de tan solo 23 años , tenía un bello pelo largo color negro como el del azabache y tenía unos grandes ojos color perla . Con un rostro color blanco como la nieve . llevaba un vestido color azul oscuro que llegaba hasta las rodilla y tenia mangas pequeña y una cinta blanca debajo de su pecho cosa que hacia resaltar mucho.

- Es un gusto conocerle madame , espero ser mucho de ayuda.

- Bien Hinata ve a este lugar y ayuda a un muchacho de cabellos rubios llamado Naruto te lo encontraras aquí - Sasuke mientras le daba la dirección a la ojiperla , Sakura veía como el azabache se había encargado de encontrar a alguien en poco tiempo mientras a ella esperaba más de dos meses para poder encontrar a alguien que pudiese hacer un buen trabajo.

- Bien, creo que está bien por ahora . Naruto tiene mucho trabajo creo que está bien dejarlo con alguien más-. Pensó para sí misma. Sasuke pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la ojijade ¿Que estaría pensando, acaso era de la situación de Hinata o se estaba burlando? Hinata se retiraba de la oficina mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia de respeto y luego abandonar el lugar e irse por donde el azabache le dijo que debía ir

- Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo Sasuke , no dudare en sacarte en el primer error que cometas.- Mientras ella volteaba para ir hacia la puerta algo la había detenido o alguien.

- Al parecer estas aceptando que yo sea el que tome el control aquí..-

-hmp... no compares el agua con el aceite porque no son iguales al igual que esta situación, una cosa es que yo te este probando a que yo acepte en hacer lo que dices .-

-¿Todavía sigues con eso?- pregunta con una ceja alzada y con un poco de sarcasmo , queriendo hacer un poco de superioridad en su ser ante ella. moviendo la cabeza a un lado y afirmando

- Esto solo es el principio, Uchiha- salió dándole la espalda

¿Qué se puede hacer? esa mujer no quiere ceder ...aun.. sigue siendo terca y no quiere comprender que ella sola no puede , una mujer no puede hacer el trabajo duro de un hombre para Sasuke mirar a Sakura trabajar de esa manera era muy problemático por alguna razón..

¿ comprenderás algún día que todo lo que hago es por ti?

Cerrando sus ojos y desplomando su cuerpo hacia la silla donde le permitía ver toda su oficina y se preguntaba así mismo ¿ Que había hecho aquella mujer todo este tiempo? ...¿ Alguna vez se ha enamorado?.. pero un fuerte ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos y era Ino.

-Sasuke , Sakura ha salido en este momento al parecer tiene una reunión con los jefes de exportación de Tokio ¿Te reservo algún lugar ? Ino además de ser la mano derecha de Sakura , la ayudaba en administrar su trabajo y encargarse de las citas más importantes , pero ella sabía que aquel moreno podía ayudar a Sakura , sabía que Sakura iba a poder sola pero a lo que ella se refiere es a otra cosa.

- Te lo agradecería mucho Ino , ¿Podrías ser tan amable de decirme en donde ella está ubicada?-

- Acaba de salir hace unos minutos , pero no me delates enfrente de ella que fui yo la que te encargue esto , se que puedes así que no me decepciones -. regalandole una pequeña sonrisa a lo que este solo la ve sorprendido y retirándose de la oficina dejando un papel en donde Sakura se iba a reunir. Sasuke solo volvía a sonreír.

llegando lo más rápido que pudiese para llegar a tiempo a la reunión . Sakura se encontraba con unos de los más importantes exportadores de Japon. Debía dar la mejor impresión que pudiese para poder persuadirlos y que llevara toda su colección y si era capaz ir al viaje que ha estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

- Buenos días señores , espero que se encuentren bien- dijo Sakura de una manera sonriente y amigable a la vez

- Buenas tardes Sakura es un placer tenerte aquí , ¿solo serás tú la representante ?-

- Si solo soy yo, lamen.. - antes de terminar su oración una voz muy familiar la había interrumpido.

- Lo siento mucho caballeros, espero no interrumpirlos en nada , Soy el dueño de la empresa y representante junto con Sakura . Me ha agarrado la tarde como podrán ver hay demasiado tráfico.- Mentía por supuesto , no iba a dejar a la pelirrosa con ese trabajo que a él también le correspondía hacer , de castigo haría algo que le interesaría mucho a él en el viaje de Sakura si le llegaran a tener contrato y de eso él se iba a encargar que fuera posible . Mientras Sasuke decía todo esto lo decía manteniendo una mano en el hombro de la pelirrosa , pues como él era tan alto que podía vérsele bien. Sakura en cambio solo lo miraba con ojos como si fuesen platos no podía creer que él estuviera ahí ¿Quien rayos le había dicho a el que ella estaba ahí?

- Si gustan pueden tomar asiento caballeros- el azabache se dirigió a ellos amablemente , Sakura no podía negarse estaba enfrente de unos grandes empresario debía calmarse y pensar que hacer ¿ Como decir que no?. El moreno y la pelirrosa iban explicando poco a poco de lo que iban a presentar. Por supuesto Sakura era la que hablaba mas pues era ella la dueña de ese gran éxito . Sasuke solo se limitaba en ver aquella flor como retoñaba al hablar y desenvolverse más aun. Los empresarios solo podían ver que las ideas de Sakura eran muy tentadoras como para decir que no .

- ¿Y qué les parece caballeros ? - pregunta la ojijade con un gran entusiasmo y esperanza , pero a la vez intrigada , aquel azabache no sabía esa parte de su plan y temía que se le ocurriera algo o eso pensaba ella. Los empresarios hablaron entre sí por un tiempo.

- Sakura, eso es un total espectáculo te queremos en el viaje dentro de poco te diré en donde será y esperamos tu colección- A la ojijadde solo sonreía de lado a lado , por haber logrado su meta pero aquel azabache tenía una mirado muy inquietante y culmínate.

- Te puede acompañar el caballero que está reunido con nosotros , después de todo es un representante y el dueño no?- Decir que no a estas personas era perder la confianza completamente y todo el trabajo que había hecho hasta ahora sería una pérdida. Tenía que seguirle el juego sino perdería. Antes que Sakura le diera una respuesta el azabache había ocupado su lugar.

- Soy Sasuke Uchiha , el futuro esposo de Sakura como podrán ver , llevamos mucho tiempo de noviazgo y hemos decido unir nuestras vidas , no es así cariño? - El moreno la veía con una mirado de venganza por lo que había hecho y ella con una furia en sus ojos ¿Que podía hacer? no podía decir que no cuando el azabache dijo otra cosa . La ojijade quede anonadada después de escuchar ese relato que acaba de decir el moreno quería que la tierra la tragara ¿ Porque había dicho tal cosa como esa? y luego se da cuenta que el moreno tenía su brazo rodeado en su cintura y ella no tuvo más remedio que ceder en ese momento , pero no se iba a dar por vencida , quería guerra , guerra tendría. Acepto lo que el azabache la había metido , con toda seguridad lo iba a pasar mal ...

- Mucha felicidades Sakura nos hubieras contado esta noticia más antes , nos gustaría que se desalojaron la otra semana , les parece? - Los dos jóvenes al parecer solo asentían con sus cabezas.

-Entonces que no se diga mas , los esperamos en el aeropuerto la siguiente semana entrante , que les vaya bien.-

los empresarios se habían marchado inmediatamente mientras aquella ''Pareja'' si es que podríamos decirlo así , se comían vivos con las miradas.

- Pudiste salirte con la tuya , déjame decirte que hacer este tipo de cosas tiene su precio y la tuya es muy cara.- decía la ojijade con mucha furia en sus ojos.

- Muy bien espero tu calorosa bienvenida querida , es decir mi querida futura esposa , será muy interesante este viaje espero que puedas lograr comportarte.

- Yo tengo mi lugar para cualquier momento y puedo asegurar que a pesar que inventes este tipo de situación no sacaras provecho de nada.-

Sonriendo el azabache de ver la interpretación de la ojijade solo decide abrir la puerta , cediéndole el paso, como empezando a actuar como su futuro esposo , cosa que a esta se le hizo muy problemático . Sabía que si quería estar con ella debía tener un precio , tal vez estaba fuera de su alcance pero a un Uchiha no se le podía poner límites , no como a este. Pasando así la semana los empresarios se habían retrasado con la llamada.. ¿ Qué habría pasado? ¿ Habría escuchado mal ? preguntándose sin cesar una y otra vez ¿ Habrían cambiado de opinión? , tenía que haber pasado algo como para que ellos no pudiesen obtener ninguna llamada.

- ¿Sakura ocurre algo? - Preguntaba el azabache además ese era su trabajo , pero aquellos ojos verdes lo hacían preocuparse demasiado

- Aun no han llamado , se habrán arrepentido? - Había una cara de angustia en aquella cara aun podía ver el de reojo todo lo que ella hacía , la verdad eso era muy importante para ella. El evito no poder abrazar aquella mujer desconsolada por su esfuerzo , queriendo saber la respuesta. Se veía tan débil , tan frágil . -¿Cómo podría yo , tenerla a ella? -, debía mantenerse firme aquel momento no era el más indicado , sabía que si hacia algo ella lo rechazaría completamente, mejor esperaría.

se empezó a escuchar un vibrar en la mano de la ojijade.

- Bueno? , Si con ella habla - la pelirrosa había hecho una expresión de asombro y a la vez de alegría , para el moreno era una muy buena noticia pues su plan de venganza había salido como deseaba al parecer no solo ella tenía una mirada satisfecha.

- Excelente , estaremos allí la otra semana- finalizando así la llamada la pelirrosa se dirigió al azabache reportándole que tuvieron que pasar el viaje para otra semana , había mucho tiempo para pensar , el azabache ya tenía sus cartas sobre la mesa, listo para comenzar a atacar , no dejaría pasar por alto lo que ella hacía , pero también tenía en cuenta que caería en su propia trampa. Pasando así el día, los dos llegaron a su hogar y llegando a la entrada de la puerta Kana le reportaba a la ojijade respecto a la electricidad pero el azabache había subido sin prestar atención a lo que Kana decía.

- Señorita Sakura , hoy llegaron a avisarnos que la luz se cortara por un largo plazo , debería arreglar sus cosas antes que se valla a dormir.- La ojijade iba tan despistada que solo logro escuchar ciertas cosas e hizo que no lo recordara mas, pensar en ese viaje que tendría que hacer con el azabache era muy inquietante, estarían en Tokio lo más rápido posible. Se estaba haciendo muy tarde además de eso y la luz estaba por irse , así que Sakura decidió ir por el cuarto que estaba por la parte trasera de la sala estaba algo escondida en realidad. Tendía ir por ahí pues habían algunos recuerdos de su madre y fotos y le daba mucha nostalgia pero a la vez se sentía muy a gusta pues nadie más entraba ahí que no fuera ella. Bajando las escaleras que la dirigían directo a ese cuarto era algo oscuro así que mantenía la puerta algo abierta para luego salir , pero sin que ella se diera cuenta habían unos estantes muy pesados en la puerta y esa cerradura costaba mucho al abrirse así que nadie la cerraba por lo mismo. Entrando al cuarto miro un bulto entre las cosas y pensó que era algún extraño que había aprovechado a entrar a la casa , estaba de espalda no se podía distinguir quién era. Cuando la ojijade planeaba golpearlo con un palo de madera por detrás de la cabeza se había ido la luz en ese momento , sin dejar ir un grito para no poder ser descubriera , voltio para atrás para poder regresar. Ni loca se quedaría ahí a ver que le pasaba , cuando decide regresar , Kana iba pasando cerca de los estantes pesados que estaban detrás de esa puerta y sin darse cuentas con su vestido largo, en realidad una embobada falda haciendo que los estantes cayeran y cerrando la puerta de un soplón y desgraciadamente no pudo fijarse pues había pasado un gran estruendo esto provoco un grito en la ojijade y dejando caer ese pesado tronco de madera y golpeando así su pie. Todo estaba oscuro no se podía ver mucho si no fuera por una pequeña claridad que había.

- Debo salir cuanto antes - pensó para sí misma pero cuando voltea hacia la salida todo se veía bloqueado por una oscuridad en sus ojos , ¿Que iba hacer en esa situación? ya la había escuchado ¿ Le haría algo? Cuando decidió moverse sintió como una mano la había rodeado por detrás y le había tapado la boca , haciendo que esta cayera del susto pero recuperándose al escuchar unas palabras que le susurraban por el oído

- Tranquila , soy Sasuke , no te hare nada.- Haciendo que esta sostuviera sus manos muy fuerte y otra mano contra el pecho, estaba aterrorizada , sentía frio , ese cuarto se mantenía muy frio cuando llovía y en ese momento estaba lloviendo y mucho.

- ¿Te encuentra bien? estas temblando ¿ Acaso te asuste ? - se sentía de lo peor sabiendo que había puesto en ese estado aquella mujer no sabía qué hacer pero sabía que no debía apartarse

- Tu... siempre... , ¿¡Que tratas de hacerme , matarme de un susto!? - sin aun soltarse de aquel azabache manteniéndose en la misma posición solamente que estaban sentado en el suelo , pues ella se había caído de tanto temor que sentía.

El moreno haciendo una pequeña risa , provocando que esta lo mirara de reojo

- Lamento asustarte , pero esa no fue mi intención- abrazándola un poco más , podía sentir un poco mas su respiración , el corazón de aquella pelirrosa latía un poco más rápido de lo normal - ¿ Que era lo que sentía? ¿Acoso sentía miedo? no, era algo más fuerte que todavía no sabía que era.

- ¿No sientes frio? Deberías ponerte esto -Quitándose el chaleco para poder mantener a la ojijade un poco más a la temperatura - ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Si , no tienes que preocuparte - Podía percibir aquel perfume que tenía el moreno , tenía un muy buen olor , no había pensado cuando su nariz estaba olfateando su chaleco como si fuese un perro , simplemente le gustaba ese olor. había una pequeña ventana en la parte superior de la pared y esto podía reflejar un poco de luz , había luna llena pero la lluvia aun no acababa. Se escuchaba una pequeña risa detrás de ella y provenía del azabache.

- ¿Pasa algo?- dijo muy desconcertada la ojijade al mirar aquel azabache avergonzado y riendo suave. Dando dese cuenta del acto vergonzoso que había hecho. Volteando para abajo rápidamente y dando la cara hacia el azabache de nuevo , sus miradas estaban más cerca aun esa luz reflejaba la mirada de esa mujer , aquello ojos verdes que se veían hermosos a luz de la luna. No se movían , ni el uno ni el otro como si fuesen estatuas. Se veían como si se conocieran y como si fueran cualquier pareja normal pero no , en realidad era un paso más para poderse acercar a ella ... Un paso más cerca de ti es un recorrido menos largo para mí .. algún día me comprenderás..

Al parecer no es tan malo estar cerca de ti...

Nunca es tarde para nada.


End file.
